


There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it?

by Mikaeru



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hooker!Simon, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un anno dopo la sua morte, Rick è ancora lì, e Kieren pensa di poterlo allontanare almeno per una serata, assumendo Simon. Niente va come sperato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a hole in my soul, can you fill it?

**Author's Note:**

> GUARDATE I GIFT GUARDATELI GUARDATELI *STRILLA* [Kieren bb](http://i.imgur.com/47xC7Qs.png) \- [Simon bb - e sfondo del cellulare *scuora*](http://i.imgur.com/O5he41l.png)   
> cia'.

_Did you ever have the feelin' that you wanted to go and still had the feelin' that you wanted to stay?  
(Scent of a woman)_

Prende posto contro un angolo, sulla sedia più lontana della stanza. Ce ne sono cinque tra lui e una signora vestita di rosso, i capelli biondi e stopposi, la ricrescita evidente. Si domanda se ne avrebbe notato i difetti così sonoramente se l’avesse incontrata per strada. Si chiede se invece non sia il luogo ad accentuarli. Si guarda attorno, e c’è un uomo che dovrebbe perdere almeno quindici chili e dovrebbe smettere di mangiarsi le unghie (si nota anche se non lo fa in questo momento) e una donna troppo bassa per la gonna che indossa, con troppo seno per la scollatura che porta. Ci sono chiacchiere inutili, quasi fastidiose, che circolano fra loro tre, aggiornamenti sui figli, sulle rate del mutuo, i vicini di casa che hanno litigato di nuovo, urlando nonostante un bimbo piccolo. Non cercano di includerlo, non lo guardano neppure. Non parlano di lui da quasi tre mesi, o forse qualcosa di più. Il tempo non è seguito al secondo, è scandito dal passare delle stagioni, dai colori delle foglie.

Si guarda dall’esterno: non si è pettinato, il suo corpo è elettrico di una magrezza isterica, le unghie sono troppo corte, tutte mangiate. (si ricorda quando erano più lunghe, e sporche di pittura, che le rendeva più belle – o almeno così diceva Rick) È tutto un troppo e tutto un troppo poco. Non c’è un angolo che vada in lui, dentro e fuori.

Alza lo sguardo, passa qualcuno, forse un paziente, gli occhi opachi e il solco delle lacrime profondo come letti di fiume. Non ha presenza corporea, è un mucchio d’ossa. È biondo come lui, e quando si sente osservato alza la testa e accenna un sorriso.

È troppo. Decide di andarsene.

 

Sulla strada del ritorno non incontra nessuno, come se Roarton si fosse desertificata mentre lui non guardava. Il vento leggero sibila sottile, e non fa il freddo che dovrebbe a fine febbraio, ma lo sente lo stesso, e ha dimenticato a casa i guanti. Si infila le mani in tasca e trova un biglietto che non si ricordava di avere, con un numero e un nome. Cerca di collegarli ad un viso. Non gli viene in mente nessun Simon con una calligrafia così netta e pulita, come se avesse ponderato per bene ogni numero. Mentre ripete i numeri sottovoce tra sé e sé, come un incantesimo, il viso del ragazzo si materializza davanti ai suoi occhi, i capelli neri e gli occhi chiari e il respiro vicino, troppo vicino. L’avrà incontrato un mese fa, quando Amy lo ha letteralmente trascinato fuori da casa perché non uscivano insieme da così tanto tempo che stava rischiando di scordarsi com’era fatto. Simon gli si è avvicinato e gli ha offerto da bere, e ha flirtato per quasi mezz’ora, prima che Kieren gli dicesse che non era la serata adatta (come se ce ne fosse stata una da un anno a quella parte, pensa con un nervoso senso di colpa). Allora Simon gli ha scritto il suo numero sullo scontrino dei drink, dicendogli che gli avrebbe fatto uno sconto, se mai avesse avuto bisogno di compagnia. Al momento si era sentito disgustato, quando le parole si erano sedimentate e le aveva comprese davvero sopra la confusione, ma adesso che guarda il numero, gli zero lunghi e sottili e i tre più rotondi, gli viene in mente qualcosa, un’idea che gli attorciglia lo stomaco, ma che non lascia andare.

 

///

 

Simon è un bel ragazzo, ma non assomiglia per niente a Rick. Gli piace il suo viso, ma non porta il ricordo di quello di nessun altro se non quello del proprio, come la sua presenza fisica che vorrebbe disegnare, scegliendo la china e le matite più grasse, che macchiano ovunque. La sua voce è tutt’altro canto, tutt’altre note, e ha un sorriso più furbo, meno dolce. Lo guarda a tratti, con la gola chiusa, le vene immobili.

Kieren non riesce a rimanere seduto per più di venti secondi, gira per la stanza come se cercasse qualcosa – forse se stesso, forse la sua coscienza. Ripercorre tutto quello che è successo dal pomeriggio fino ad ora: lo ha chiamato per le dieci di quella sera, e Simon sembrava in qualche modo assurdo _felice_ di sentirlo. Si sarebbe aspettato di tremare in ogni angolo, mentre ha ritrovato una voce calma, tranquilla, quella di un uomo che conclude un affare nel migliore dei modi. E in fondo di quello si trattava, di un affare. Alle dieci meno un quarto è suonato il campanello, e Simon gli ha sorriso sullo stipite, presentandosi: “So che sai chi sono, ma il ghiaccio bisognerà pur romperlo.”, e gli sorridevano persino gli occhi; Kieren lo ha condotto in camera senza un respiro (l’aria bloccata nei polmoni, i sassi che circolano nelle vene), ha appoggiato i soldi sul comodino e ha socchiuso la porta, lasciando uno spiraglio; ha aperto l’armadio e afferrato con dita tremanti la sportina nascosta sotto gli abiti, e l’ha allungata a Simon, che gli ha chiesto se fossero abiti da mettere; Kieren ha annuito col groppo alla gola. “Torno subito.”, ha annunciato Simon con voce leggera. “Accomodati pure, fai come se fossi a casa tua.”, scherza, prima di chiudersi in bagno. Non gira la chiave, accosta solo la porta.

Simon è andato a mettersi un’uniforme simile a quella di Rick, senza conoscere il peso.

Kieren si siede sul bordo del letto quando sente lo scricchiolio della porta aperta. Quando Simon esce, Kieren manca vari battiti del cuore: non ha nemmeno un capello simile a Rick, ma gli viene comunque da piangere.

“Vuoi –”

“Taci.”, sputa, e per un attimo tace anche lui. “Per favore, taci.”, aggiunge, cercando di aggiustare il tiro, di riparare gli strappi nella sua voce, il crepitio nervoso.

Simon gli si avvicina, zitto, e lo bacia delicatamente, accarezzandogli il viso. Kieren apre la bocca, si lascia baciare, gli cede completamente il controllo. Preferisce essere del tutto passivo, come se non ci fosse, come se non avesse colpa. Simon lo chiama piano, pronunciando il suo nome all’orecchio, mentre gli sfila la maglietta. Lo bacia lungo la mascella, piccoli schiocchi umidi dal suono piccolissimo, scende sul collo e sul profilo sottile delle spalle, delle clavicole, dove passa la lingua come una linea.

“Sei bellissimo.”, soffia sul petto mentre si inginocchia, scendendo con i baci fino all’ombelico. Ne segna il contorno con la lingua, esattamente nello stesso modo in cui lo faceva Rick. Rick che gli ripeteva che era bellissimo mentre gli apriva le gambe, Rick che lo baciava fino a cancellare il dolore le prime volte che hanno fatto l’amore, fino a gonfiargli le labbra e riempirgli il cuore, Rick che se lo stringeva addosso appena erano soli, Rick _Rick che si è ammazzato_ –

“Ehi, che succede? Kieren, Kieren, calmati, calmati, ci sono io, ci sono io, va tutto bene.”

Non si rende conto di essere volato via fino a quando Simon non lo riporta nel proprio corpo. Si rende conto di essere bagnato di lacrime, completamente, e sente un vuoto profondissimo come se qualcuno gli avesse succhiato via le ossa e le vene. Non riesce neppure a respirare, e quella poca aria che inghiotte lo ferisce come spine.

“Ci sei?”

La voce di Simon è bella e delicata come vetro, in questo momento, e vorrebbe tuffarcisi in mezzo, farsi cullare dalle sue parole. Si stringe, circondandosi con le braccia. Non farà un altro torto a Rick parlando di lui al primo estraneo – anche se vorrebbe, e questo lo fa stare ancora più male, è debole per l’ennesima volta, lo delude di nuovo anche non facendo niente, solo coi propri desideri.

Simon gli districa le braccia con tocchi lievi, gliele fa alzare e lo riveste. Gli si siede vicino, ma non accanto.

“Vuoi che me ne vada?”

Kieren scuote leggermente la testa, pieno di vergogna fino all’orlo.

“Possiamo parlarne, se vuoi.”

“No – no, grazie.”

Lo guarda solo per un attimo, trovando un sorriso accennato. Le sue linee sono diversissime da quelle di Rick. Tutto, in lui, è diverso, e adesso a mente lucida non riesce a capire cosa può aver pensato, quando lo ha contattato. Cosa sperava di ottenere? Un palliativo, una sorta di magia che avrebbe curato le ferite più dolorose? O un piccolo oblio, una coperta con cui coprire gli angoli più bui dei suoi ricordi?

Arriva alla conclusione che è semplicemente l’idea più stupida che abbia mai avuto.

“Non devo andare da nessuna parte, sai.”

“Puoi andartene.”

“Non mi fido a lasciarti da solo in questo stato.”

Kieren sospira, esausto, e si sdraia sul letto, dandogli la schiena. Non gli importa di quello che fa, basta che lo lasci in pace. Lo ha chiamato per un solo motivo, e non è riuscito a portarlo a termine, per cui può anche andare al diavolo.

“Ho solo voglia di dormire.”, e, come se dirlo ad alta voce avesse attivato un incantesimo, sbadiglia. Si rannicchia su se stesso, d’un tratto non ha nemmeno la forza di tirare su le coperte.

“D’accordo.”, replica Simon e si sdraia dietro di lui, senza toccarlo. Kieren ne percepisce il peso, un peso diverso da quello di Rick, più leggero ma, in un qualche modo, ugualmente presente. Non ha senso, è ovvio che sia presente, perché è qualcosa di fisico; ma anche lui è fisico, eppure sono mesi che non si percepisce.

“Notte.”, mormora, mettendosi un braccio sotto il cuscino. Guarda per un pochino fuori dalla finestra, cercando la pace nella notte tranquilla di Roarton.Si accartoccia in se stesso, col corpo che fa male dappertutto.

“Non fingevo, sai, prima. Quando ti ho detto che sei bellissimo. O il resto.”

Non sa se l’è sognato o l’ha sentito davvero, ma è troppo stanco per pensarci. Precipita in un sonno pesante e opprimente, completamente nero.

///

 

Per un mese non si è alzato dal letto. È tornato a casa dei suoi genitori, ed è rimasto a guardare il soffitto per quattro, cinque settimane. Neppure adesso ha chiaro tutto il tempo che è passato. Non riusciva a fare altro, a pensare ad altro. Non aveva forze. Sapeva di avere un corpo perché lo vedeva, ma non lo percepiva.

Poi ha cominciato a uscire dalla propria stanza, a scendere di sotto per mangiare qualcosa, ma solo se non c’era nessuno. Sapeva che gli avrebbero fatto domande, e lui non voleva dare risposte, anche perché non ne aveva. D’improvviso ha una fame infinita che non riesce mai a saziare. Per un paio di giorni ha pensato che dovesse recuperare tutto quello che ha perso durante le settimane precedenti; ma poi il cibo non è più cibo, non ha sapore né odore, per un po’ è solo un tappo, cemento che ingoia senza masticare. Va avanti così per due mesi, poi smette di nuovo; adesso esce ogni tanto per un po’, ma la luce del sole lo ferisce, e lo offende – perché qualcuno dovrebbe goderne quando Rick non può più farlo? Come osa il sole splendere sugli altri, e gli altri come osano esserne contenti? Tutto lo irrita e tutto lo intristisce. Preferisce uscire di sera, o al tramonto, quando Roarton già dorme, e nessuno lo indica bisbigliando. Non si sono ancora stancati di parlare di lui, dopo così tanto tempo? Il corpo di Rick si sta sciogliendo e ancora loro parlano di lui, del padre che lo ha trovato in camera sua, con la divisa addosso, di Kieren che non ha pianto al funerale, accusandolo senza sapere, come sempre.

Torna al proprio appartamento dopo sei mesi, con l’aiuto di Jem; prima era minuscolo, quelle quattro mura che potevano permettersi, ora è enorme, ogni respiro rimbomba come in una caverna, ogni goccia di sudore, ogni capello che cade o che diventa bianco – ne ha un ciuffo che ha sempre lasciato lì, ma che comincia a strappare quando è da solo. Jem ha dormito con lui per una settimana. L’ottavo mese trova lavoro alla scuola media, insegna storia dell’arte, ed è sicuro di essersi ripreso la sua vita.

Dopo un anno Rick è ancora lì, sempre lì, come un giuramento sacro tatuato a fuoco.

 

///

Si sveglia di colpo poco prima dell’alba, con la coperta addosso. Simon è sparito, ovviamente. Si gira sulla schiena per tastare il letto al suo fianco. Se osserva bene può vedere il solco blu scuro che ha lasciato, lì dove dormiva Rick. Si alza di scatto e toglie le coperte, le lenzuola, il coprimaterasso. Il primo istinto è quello di bruciare tutto, poi li va a mettere in lavatrice. L’accende e torna in camera. Sul comodino ci sono i soldi che Simon non ha preso, e un bigliettino che recita _La prossima volta_. Lo legge con la sua voce, e questo è il primo segno di pericolo. Per quanto abbia sempre avuto occhio e orecchio per le persone, per quanto poco gli sia sempre bastato per carpirne particolari inflessioni nella voce, tic e piccoli vezzi, lo preoccupa comunque.

Mette via i soldi – non vuole toccarli mai più – ma non il biglietto, che si mette nella tasca dei pantaloni. Si toglie la maglia, va a lavarsi. Una volta che è vestito e pronto non ha voglia di uscire. La maniglia della porta è così pesante, l’aria attorno è di mercurio. Ma deve sforzarsi, perché non vuole tornare un bozzolo di se stesso, e ogni passo falso può essere la trappola finale. Pensa al caffè caldo e alla fetta di torta che mangerà tra poco con Amy, alla lezione su Giotto, ai ragazzini che fanno fatica a chiamarlo professor Walker perché per loro è solo Kieren, l’artista del paese, che ha poco più di dieci anni più di loro. Vuole farli disegnare, rendere le lezioni più interessanti. Venerdì cenerà fuori con Amy, un’abitudine che lei ha deciso dovessero prendere, e oggi è solo martedì, per cui deve stringere i denti. Si aggrappa alle piccole cose materiali, presenti, fisiche. Decide di uscire, deve farlo. La maniglia è ancora pesante.

 

Simon è stato un pensiero che si illuminava ad intermittenza come la lampadina di un ripostiglio.

Il ricordo della sera precedente lo ha colpito con così tanta forza che gli è girata la testa. Ha sentito la nausea salire e comprendere tutto il suo corpo, tanto da rischiare di vomitare durante una lezione. La voce nella sua testa ogni tanto parlava come Simon, e non capisce perché – come, a mente fredda, non capisce neppure perché lo ha contattato. Si domanda cosa sperava di ottenere, per cosa è rimasto così deluso.

Quando torna a casa, e fuori è giù buio, si rende conto di aver portato il biglietto con sé tutto il giorno; lo tira fuori, ma neppure ora lo butta. Lo guarda come se dovesse decifrarlo, come se ci fosse un messaggio segreto. Si sdraia sul letto e se lo mette al fianco. Non ha fame, e non ha voglia di sforzarsi di mangiare. Farà una colazione doppia domani.

_La prossima volta._ Perché dovrebbe essercene una? E perché sta lì a chiederselo, se è così sicuro che non ci sarà?

Appoggia il biglietto sul comodino, e gli scrive un messaggio.

_Avresti potuto prenderli, i soldi._

_Ciao anche a te, Kieren._

_Non ho fatto nulla, non sono un idraulico che prende i soldi per la chiamata. Però mi fa piacere sentirti._

Spera di poter guadagnare qualcosa stavolta, immagina.

_Scommetto che lo dici a tutti._

_Solo a quelli carini._

Sbuffa una risata per la battuta da film anni Settanta.

_Scusa, non dirò mai più una cosa del genere. Era già squallida quarant’anni fa. Ma mi farebbe piacere vederti al di fuori del mio lavoro._ , aggiunge prima che Kieren possa rispondere.

Lavoro. Come fa a chiamarlo lavoro? Lavoro è quello che fa lui, non aprire le gambe per chiunque. Si morde la lingua.

_Perché?_

_Non so, ad istinto. Per questo vorrei conoscerti senza soldi in mezzo._

Sarà un trucco. Pensa che non vuole cascarci.

_D’accordo. Quando vogliamo vederci? Io ho il giorno libero di mercoledì, oppure domenica._

Spera che non gli chieda di uscire domani. È troppo presto.

_Domenica sarebbe perfetto. Da te?_

_In che senso da me?_

_A Roarton, intendo._

_Non sei di Roarton anche tu?_

_Mi avresti notato, se lo fossi. Sicuramente io ti avrei notato prima. Sono di Huddersfield._

Sta flirtando di nuovo? Si ritrova a leggere tutti i messaggi con la sua voce. Come fa ad imitarla così bene, anche se lo ha sentito parlare così poco? Quella volta al locale la musica si mangiava tre quarti delle parole – per capire le sue intenzioni bastava leggere il suo corpo, certi movimenti delle mani, delle labbra.

_E cosa vieni a fare a Roarton, da Huddersfield?_

_Vengo a vedere come si divertono i campagnoli. Se arrostiscono ancora le streghe e se il burro lo comprano al supermercato o lo fanno in casa._

_Posso giurare che il burro lo compriamo, però a pensarci ogni tanto sento odore di bruciato e non ho mai capito da dove venisse._

_Vedi a cosa servono le nuove conoscenze? Ampliano i tuoi orizzonti._

Non riesce a levarsi di dosso quella sensazione sporca che dietro ogni sua parola ci sia un secondo fine. Si sente uno stronzo, perché non dovrebbe pensare a Simon definito esclusivamente dal suo lavoro. Lui stesso non è solo un insegnante. Ma non riesce comunque.

_Non so cosa potrebbe offrirti questo posto._

_Un locale carino in cui bere qualcosa assieme. Di sicuro sarà pieno di locali tranquilli._

_Fin troppo. So già dove portarti._

In quello che ha frequentato di meno con Rick, perché a lui non piaceva. Non ha la minima idea di quello che sta facendo, e perché, ma continua a farlo.

_Perfetto. Posso essere lì per mezzogiorno._

_D’accordo._

_Sono contento che tu mi abbia scritto, davvero._

_:)_

_Okay, per stasera ho già dato il peggio di me. Ci vediamo domenica._

_A domenica._

 

Amy, la mattina, gli chiede cosa gli sia successo di bello, e perché non glielo ha detto subito. Kieren è convinto che sia una sensitiva, o che abbia installato delle telecamere nascoste in casa sua, o entrambe. Lei ha una fetta di torta alle fragole davanti, con la panna montata di lato. Si chiede se mangi qualcos’altro oltre zuccheri, nella sua vita.

“Cosa dovrebbe essermi successo?”, sospira paziente. Non c’è la più remota possibilità che gli parli di Simon.

“Non lo so. Qualcosa. Hai conosciuto qualcuno senza di me? Lo sai che non puoi conoscere qualcuno senza di me. Deve essere prima approvato da me e _poi_ puoi conoscerlo.”

“Sai che non esco di sera.”

“Ma non so cosa fai su internet.”

“Nulla di quello che immagini.”

“E cosa immagino?”

“Non lo so, tu immagini di tutto, sempre, ma sono sicuro di non corrispondere a nessuna delle tue idee.”

Amy s’imbroncia, annega una fragola intera nella panna, se la porta intera alla bocca. Miracolosamente non si sporca.

“Però mi nascondi qualcosa.”

“No, Amy, non ti nascondo niente, anche perché non credo sia possibile farlo.”

“Mmh.”

Arriccia le labbra, tiene il cucchiaino in bilico sopra il labbro superiore. Lui sorride e allunga la mano per prenderlo, e le ruba un pezzo di torta. Lui non ha preso niente, solo il caffè, perché si sentiva piuttosto intontito.

“Non ho voglia di lavorare, oggi. Saltiamo le lezioni?”

Lei ridacchia, lo guarda tagliare un secondo pezzo, ma senza mangiarlo; rimane a giocarci con la punta del cucchiaino, indeciso. “Come alle superiori, mh?”

“Alle superiori lo abbiamo fatto troppo poco.”

“Perché tu eri un bacchettone secchione.”

“E tu lo eri troppo poco. Dai, voglio recuperare il tempo perduto.”

“Ma non possiamo.”, replica lei ridendo, come se non credesse alle proprie parole. Si riprende il piatto, e finisce la colazione un po’ troppo di fretta, come se volesse scappare dalle proprie reali intenzioni. “Ti offro la colazione.”, dice, alzandosi dal tavolo. Kieren rimane lì a guardarla, con aria piccata.

“Non servirà a riportarmi sulla retta via.”

“Su, professore, è tardi.”

“Nessuno morirà se oggi non insegno.”

“Ma i miei bambini moriranno senza di me, le altre maestre sono così noiose!”, dice lei in tono drammatico, appoggiandosi una mano sulla fronte.

“Ma morirò io se non starai con me.”

Questo la colpisce, e Kieren si morde le labbra, come se sperasse di poter fare lo stesso con le parole, tirarle indietro dalle orecchie di lei. Allora, per cercare di rimediare, col labbro inferiore di fuori e gli occhi enormi, si alza per strusciarle la testa contro la spalla, come faceva lei quando era ragazzini.

“Dai, dai, dai, Amy, daaaaai.”

“No, Kieren, no!”, ride ancora. “Non lo farò, e non lo farai neppure tu. Devi andare a lavorare. Lo sai.”

_Sai che se non fai qualcosa è solo peggio_ è il sottofondo che Kieren decide di ignorare.

“Non mi piace questa Amy adulta.”

“Piano con le offese.”

Mentre paga le si aggrappa al braccio, appoggia la testa nell’incavo del collo, assume un’espressione teatralmente triste. Non la lascia andare neppure quando sono fuori, e lei ride. Spera che abbia già dimenticato le parole di prima, anche se sa che non è possibile. Amy non porta rancore, non si lascia abbattere, ma ricorda tutto, ogni parola, ogni gesto, tutti in fila allineati come perle. Sa riconoscere da lontano ciò che la ferisce, ne annusa l’odore perché lo conosce a memoria, e lo allontana il più possibile. Ma sa benissimo dove abita.

Si salutano di fronte alla scuola materna, si salutano con un bacio. Kieren prende la strada che conduce alle medie ma, quando è sicuro che Amy non lo stia guardando, svolta a destra invece che a sinistra. Chiama per dire che sta male, e torna a casa. In fondo un giorno di assenza non è niente. Per una volta non cambierà nulla.

Si spoglia appena chiude la porta. A letto, acciambellato su se stesso, con una maglietta troppo grande per lui, prende il cellulare, apre i messaggi. È il primo istinto. Aggrotta le sopracciglia. Vorrebbe chiedergli di vedersi oggi, ma poi pensa che potrebbe essere visto da colleghi nel giorno libero. Lascia un sospiro doloroso di desiderio. Stare a casa lo deprime, ma non ha davvero voglia di uscire. Vorrebbe solo essere in un luogo estraneo di cui non riconosce l’odore, ma senza lo sforzo di arrivarci; vorrebbe che qualcuno lo portasse per magia.

Si addormenta senza accorgersene.

 

La domenica arriva senza che se ne sia reso davvero conto. Quando si alza si rende conto che mancano due ore all’appuntamento. Com’è strano il tempo, riflette mentre si allaccia la camicia, i lacci delle lucide scarpe nere, scorre in un modo assurdo, come pare a lui. Non ricorda cos’ha fatto durante la settimana, oltre vedere Amy.

Simon, quando scende dal treno di mezzogiorno, gli chiede subito come sta, quando ancora non ha i piedi per terra. Sa che avrebbe dovuto farlo quando si stavano scrivendo, ma non si sarebbe potuto accertare della verità da una scritta sul telefono.

“È troppo facile mentire scrivendo.”

“Quanta profondità.”

Gli dice che va tutto bene, e Simon gli risponde con un sorriso tenue, come se non gli avesse creduto, ovviamente.

Gli tiene la porta aperta per entrare, e si siede per secondo. Ordina un caffè nero, appoggia la giacca sulla sedia. Gesti normali e naturali, ma che Kieren osserva al microscopio. Osserva la forma che prendono le sue dita attorno alla stoffa, i muscoli del collo tesi quando chiama la cameriera, e vorrebbe avere con sé il blocco degli schizzi, anche se è così tanto tempo che non disegna che ha paura che le sue mani si siano dimenticate come si fa. Simon ha indosso un maglione orrendo, disegni geometrici bianchi su sfondo nero, ma vorrebbe comunque che le posate si trasformassero in pennelli e il the in acquerelli. Anche se forse le tempere gli sono più adatte.

“… mi dispiace per l’altra sera.”, gli dice in tono asciutto quando c’è troppo silenzio, col senso di colpa che ha continuato a bollire per tutto il tempo, ma non gli sembrava mai il momento adatto. È abituato a scusarsi ma se ne vergogna, ogni tanto, perché pensa, con le scuse, di attirare l’attenzione sui suoi errori. Lo guarda ad intervalli regolari; guarda lui, il locale, le proprie mani dalle unghie mangiate fino all’osso.

“Nessun problema. Non sei il primo ad avere un attacco di panico e non sarai l’ultimo.”

“… non è confortante come dovrebbe suonare, è normale?”

“Sì, lo è.”, gli sorride lui, e afferra il caffè che la ragazza gli porge, ringraziandola. Anche Rick era sempre gentilissimo coi camerieri, perché sapeva come venivano trattati di solito. Si morde il labbro, innervosito e triste.

“Sei un artista, immagino.”, comincia Simon nell’esatto momento in cui Kieren vuole essere distratto da se stesso. “Ho notato un paio di disegni particolarmente belli, nel tuo appartamento. Non so perché, ma qualcosa mi diceva che fossero tuoi. Ho indovinato?”

Kieren arrossisce davanti a tanta schiettezza. Non trova strano, egocentrico, che qualcuno appenda quello che fa in casa? Ma lo ha voluto Rick, che li ha fatti incorniciare. Due ritratti di persone senza nome, attorno un sottile bordo marrone opaco, ad acquarello, un paesaggio a matita chiara. “Mi diletto a disegnare.”

“Chissà in quanti ti chiedono un ritratto.”

“Tutti, appena sanno che so disegnare. E i miei alunni, costantemente.”

“Insegni?”

“Storia dell’arte alle scuole medie.”

Simon risponde con una smorfia di disgusto.

“Oddio, alle medie? Come sopravvivi? È l’età peggiore.”

“No, non è male. Mi piace, i ragazzi non sono male.”

“Io non li soffro. Sai, adesso che me lo dici ce l’hai un po’, l’aria da insegnante. Scommetto che sei bravo.”

“Non saprei… nessuno si è ancora addormentato alle mie lezioni, però.”

“Scommetto che la faresti piacere anche a me, storia dell’arte.”

“Non ti piace?”

“Neanche un po’.”

Kieren spalanca gli occhi. “Che razza di essere umano sei? Anzi, non sei nemmeno un essere umano.”

“Davvero?”, replica Simon, con voce oltraggiata, sorridendo.

“È solo perché te l’hanno insegnata male. È assolutamente così.”

“Dici?”

“Dico. Io odiavo letteratura inglese, da adolescente, e invece ho scoperto che se non sono obbligato mi godo davvero tanto i libri. Avevo un insegnante pessimo, vecchio, che puzzava sempre di polvere, come se lo conservassero in una teca per mantenerlo in vita.”

“A me non piaceva niente alle superiori. È stato un periodo terribile.”

“Per questo fai la puttana?”

Le parole gli escono naturali, solo con una punta di disprezzo. Kieren spalanca gli occhi con orrore quando se le sente pronunciare. Simon lo guarda stupito per un attimo, poi scoppia a ridere.

“No, no, faccio la puttana perché mi piace. Sono sempre stato bravo a scopare e ho pensato che sarebbe stato intelligente farci dei soldi. Mi scelgo i clienti, ho molto tempo libero, sto mettendo via abbastanza soldi per poter smettere di lavorare tra quattro, cinque anni.”

Kieren lo guarda con cuore che batte impazzito, la vergogna per se stesso che lo immobilizza. Però lo guarda chiedendosi quanti anni abbia (viaggia tra i ventinove e i trentaquattro, senza fermarsi in un punto preciso) e che odori e ricordi si porti addosso. Vorrebbe annusare da vicino quella sua serenità frizzante, raccoglierne un po’ in una boccetta blu scuro.

“Cosa fai quando non lavori?”

“Viaggio, leggo, vado al cinema, mi vedo con gli amici. Ovviamente mi piace moltissimo conoscere gente, e ho la fortuna di conoscerne molta, anche tramite il lavoro. Però viaggiare è quello che preferisco. Ho visto solo l’Europa, per ora, ma progetto un paio di viaggi lunghi negli Stati Uniti, in India. Vorrei tornare per bene in Giappone. Sono stato a Tokyo tre giorni, ma per lavoro, non è che sia riuscito a vedere granché.”

“Wow. Io sono a malapena uscito dallo Yorkshire.”

“Non ti piace viaggiare?”

“Non ne avuto l’occasione.”

Si chiede se sia una bugia. Ripensa alla sua vita, a Rick che ci è sempre stato, a lui che avrebbe voluto trascorrere tutta la sua vita a Roarton, perché gli piaceva la pace, sapere dove sono tutte le cose e tutte le persone. Kieren era più curioso, ma non era obbligatorio allontanarsi troppo, e di certo non per sempre. Pensava che un giorno ne avrebbero parlato. Un giorno, in quel futuro possibile e tangibile.

Strizza gli occhi così forte che Simon gli chiede se gli facciano male. No, sta bene, è solo…

“È solo?”

“Niente, niente.”

“Se non vuoi parlarne va bene, però non dire che non è niente.”

“D’accordo, non mi va di parlarne.”

“Non ti avrei forzato.”

“Sarà meglio.”

Kieren sbuffa, e sente un principio di nervosismo allungarsi verso le dita. Non capisce cosa ci sia di Simon che gli strappa quelle risposte, quel modo di fare. Si mette una mano sugli occhi. “Scusa, non volevo rispondere così.”

“Non c’è problema. Suppongo sia una faccenda seria, e capisco perché tu non abbia voglia di parlarne con me. Anche se, ti dirò, con gli estranei si parla sempre meglio, perché gli estranei non hanno aspettative su di te e tu non ne hai su di loro.”

“Un discorso completamente disinteressato, immagino.”

“Del tutto.”

Sbuffa di nuovo, ma divertito. “No, è solo… il mio ragazzo.” (cocci di vetro sotto la lingua, veleno tra i denti)

_Mi dai in pasto a chiunque, Kieren?_

“Faccenda seria.”

“Serissima, purtroppo.”

“Come mai ti è venuto in mente?”

“A lui non piaceva viaggiare, non gli interessava. Per me era uguale. Abbiamo fatto qualche weekend fuori, in posti da cui quasi riuscivi a vedere i tetti delle nostre case. Ma andava bene così.”

Si stringe nelle spalle. Fa troppo freddo attorno a lui.

_Tu sei mio, e io sono tuo. Non condividermi. Non darmi così poco valore. Mi hai già tradito una volta, con lui. Non continuare. Non uccidermi di nuovo_.

“È un peccato. Un artista poi dovrebbe sempre viaggiare.”

“Non sono un artista, sono uno che disegna. Disegnava.”

“Disegnavi? Come mai hai smesso?

“Mh… mancanza di tempo. La voglia. Sai, ho iniziato a lavorare da settembre, mi ci è voluto un po’ per abituarmi ai ritmi, e quando l’ho fatto ho avuto altro da fare.”

“Che peccato.”

Rick annuserebbe la vena nervosa delle sue parole.

(ma Rick non c’è più, lo ha abbandonato. Deve smetterla di pensare costantemente a lui, perché lui se n’è andato, ed è inutile e dannoso e pericoloso continuare a paragonare tutto quello che fanno gli altri a quello che faceva lui. Non esiste più un mondo in cui Rick respira e cammina ed esiste, e dovrebbe rendersene conto e invece non ce la fa perché è così debole e così –)

“Kieren?”

“Mh?”

“No, niente, ti sei ammutolito e irrigidito senza motivo.”

_Sì che c’è un motivo, non è colpa mia se non lo vedi.,_ pensa, ingiusto. Si morde la lingua.

“No, scusa, mi sono solo perso un attimo.”

“Non è la prima volta. Sei sicuro che vuoi essere qui?”

_Sì. No. Non lo so. Vorrei essere a casa mia, ma vorrei essere a Parigi_.

“Certo. È tanto che non conosco qualcuno di nuovo, sai, qui siamo poco più di tremila, conosco tutti da sempre.”

Simon sorride. “Bene. Comunque adesso sono curioso.”

“Di cosa?”

Parla in questo modo curioso, Simon, interrompe le frasi a metà per incuriosire, lancia metà di un’esca brillante.

“Di vederti insegnare. Ti svelerò un segreto, ma l’arte mi ha sempre attratto, solo che sono rimasto un ragazzino e quindi faccio finta che non mi piaccia, come se dovessi infastidire ancora il mio professore.”

Come fa a sorridere sempre, per così tanto tempo? Non è faticoso?

“Posso provare ad infilarti in una delle mie classi.”

“Dici che ci cascherebbero? Potrei avere quella malattia per cui ho dodici anni ma ne dimostro trentaquattro, come in quel film con Robin Williams.”

“Esatto! Voi cittadini siete proprio geniali, potrei imparare un sacco di cose da te.”

“Posso insegnarti un paio di cose se tu mi insegnerai storia dell’arte.”

“Benissimo. Abbiamo un accordo, allora.”

“Però io ti ho già detto due cose, da quando ci conosciamo, quindi ti tocca sdebitarti. Comincia col tuo artista preferito, dai.”

“In ordine alfabetico o cronologico?”

 

Hanno parlato per due ore – cioè, Kieren ha parlato ininterrottamente come non gli capitava da tempo, snocciolando un fatto dietro l’altro, e Simon ha ascoltato pazientemente, senza mai interromperlo. Quando si fermava per prendere fiato, Kieren lo guardava in viso cercando tracce di noia, di mal sopportazione, senza trovarne. Non sapeva decidersi se decretarlo un ottimo attore o se fosse genuinamente interessato. Rick è stato l’ultimo ad ascoltarlo con quel tranquillo trasporto, come se lo bevesse piano piano, attento ad ogni accento e sfumatura. Pensa ad Amy che lo interrompe di continuo per fargli domande, ingarbugliando le maglie del discorso; non gli dispiace, perché le vuole così bene e gli piace la sua curiosità, e perché è divertente perdersi, quando hai un filo rosso teso al tuo fianco. Ma anche come reagisce Simon è piacevole, vederlo appuntarsi qualche nome sul braccio. Kieren gli ha offerto un pezzo di carta, la prima volta, ma Simon ha replicato che così se li sarebbe ricordati di certo – ed è stata l’unica volta che ha parlato, per due ore intere.

Era buio pesto quando sono usciti, ma Simon ha insistito che non lo accompagnasse alla stazione. Si sono salutati con il sorriso, e Kieren non si è voltato neppure una volta per vederlo andare via.

A casa schizza un ritratto di Simon, uno sgorbio veloce. Lo fotografa per mandarglielo su Whatsapp, ma poi lo tiene per sé. Lo mette sul tavolo, lo guarda. Il tratto è arrugginito, ma _ha disegnato_. Lo piega e lo nasconde dentro uno dei libri che deve ancora leggere – uno qualsiasi, non è importante la geografia precisa del nascondiglio, basta non doverlo vedere. Brilla in mezzo alle pagine.

_Perché lo fai, Kieren? Non ti basto io, non ti basta il mio ricordo? Perché non mi sei fedele, Kieren? Non hai giurato di amarmi per tutta la vita? La tua non è ancora finita, perché mi tradisci così?_

Strizza gli occhi, si nasconde sotto un cuscino. Si stringe forte, sotto le coperte, le unghie conficcate nelle braccia. Si addormenta vestito, si sveglia piangendo. Non ha voglia di andare a lavorare – non è che non voglia lavorare, perché gli piace, non ha proprio voglia di uscire. Il mondo sembra un posto oscuro e pericoloso ed enorme, ha paura di perdersi se solo farà un passo falso. Vuole solo dormire. Ma ricorda le parole di Amy, e si alza, un poco alla volta. Seduto sul letto, le spalle pesanti che lo fanno piegare in avanti. Gli fanno male le gambe, le dita, le orecchie. Prende in cellulare: prima vorrebbe chiamare la scuola, poi vorrebbe chiamare Amy. Non fa nessuna delle due cose. Esce di casa senza cambiarsi.

 

Mercoledì sera Amy gli si addormenta contro, mentre guardano _Crazy, Stupid, Love_. Gli piace ricordarsi che l’amore finisce bene, ogni tanto. Simon gli scrive per chiedergli cosa fa, e chiacchierano. Gli parla di Amy, del fatto che si addormenta sempre davanti ai film perché lavora tutto il giorno con bambini sotto i cinque anni, e quindi è sempre esausta, ma insiste comunque perché passino del tempo assieme. Simon ha la serata libera, si sta preparando per andare a bere con un paio di amici. Gli domanda se una volta vuole venire ad Huddersfield, perché vuole ricambiare la bella domenica. Kieren accetta subito.

 

///

 

Ci sono stati giorni in cui non ha pensato a Rick, intere ore in cui il cuore gli batteva regolarmente; se ne rendeva conto alla sera, quando la serenità consapevole durava qualche secondo, prima che venisse schiacciata dal senso di colpa che ingloba ogni cosa. Giornate serene, in cui pensava che non fosse niente di che, che quella tristezza che lo schiacciava fosse passata, che era stato solo un po’ di malumore persistente – giornate in cui usciva con Amy per giocare nel parco dei bambini, in cui era tranquillo nel suo appartamento vuoto, con una tazza di the fumante e un film d’animazione, giornate in cui si faceva baciare dal sole ed era contento del semplice fatto che ci fosse una bella giornata. Poi calava il silenzio sul mondo, e scoppiava a piangere perché era solo un egoista.

 

///

 

Il treno è in ritardo di dieci minuti, e non è strano, ma la popolazione di Roarton sembra prenderla sempre come un affronto personale e si lamenta nello stesso identico modo tutte le volte; Kieren non prende spesso il treno, ma potrebbe recitare a memoria le battute che si scambiano le vecchie signore dietro di lui – anche le pause e le sillabe appena strascicate sono le stesse.

L’ultima volta lo ha preso con Rick – ovviamente, aggiunge; si sente un disco rotto, e ancora una volta lo avvolge quella sensazione di soffocamento, di impossibilità di scappare da qualsiasi parte, perché i ricordi lo imprigionano come una gabbia fatta di ossa cresciuta dalle sue stesse. Stringe la tracolla della borsa, si gratta la coscia. Il suo sguardo si fissa sulle rotaie, il suo cervello sulla velocità del treno, e pensa che forse non sarebbe male farla finita così, andarsene d’improvviso, senza salutare nessuno, lasciando il tempo in sospensione, incapace di fare male. Non sarebbe come Rick – semplicemente perché lui non ha Rick da lasciare; c’è la sua famiglia, ma la supererebbero, e poi c’è Jem, non è che i suoi genitori rimarrebbero senza figli, ce la farebbero; Amy si risolleverebbe quasi subito, perché è fatta così, perché è fatta di fibra d’acciaio. Andarsene così, come uno strappo, forse sarebbe la soluzione migliore. E sarebbe meglio per tutti.

Il treno arriva, staccandolo da se stesso d’improvviso, e la porta gli si apre davanti. Spalanca gli occhi fino a fargli male. Sale col fiato corto, il corpo pieno di mercurio.

 

Simon lo aspetta in stazione, con un altro maglione orrendo, ed è adesso che Kieren si rende conto che gli ha dato l’orario, non il luogo.

“Ciao!”, lo saluta Simon, che si avvicina al trotto quando lo nota.

“Scusa il ritardo –”

“Non credo tu abbia un qualche potere decisionale sulle funzioni del treno. Tranquillo.”

Kieren sospira, tenta di riprendere fiato. Non è certo che dovrebbe trovarsi qui. “Dove mi porti?”, domanda con una nota troppo acuta, un pianto che ricaccia in gola. Stringe la tracolla con entrambe le mani per tenerle occupate. Sono le undici e mezza e comincia ad avere fame – non ha fatto colazione perché aveva paura di vomitarla.

“Lo saprai quando ci arriveremo. Andiamo? Comincio ad avere fame.”

Sulla via parlano poco, ma il silenzio non sembra essere un peso per Simon, mentre Kieren si agita a disagio. Vorrebbe tirare fuori un argomento qualsiasi, ma poi si rende conto che potrebbero finire così a pranzo, e sarebbe molto più imbarazzante. Tace.

Simon gli apre la porta del locale, fa un mezzo inchino sorridendo. Un grosso spazio luminoso, tutto finestre, gli si apre davanti; lanterne di carta di riso scendono dal soffitto, tutte di un colore diverso, e i tavolini rotondi sono quasi tutti occupati. Simon si dirige verso il fondo, e Kieren lo segue, allineando il ritmo dei passi. Lo fa sedere, si allontana, torna con due fette di torta e la promessa di due caffè.

“Ho passato tutte le mattine a cercare il posto più adatto che non fosse lontano quattro chilometri.”

“… wow.”

Gli sembra sciocco, una premura non necessaria per una persona che conosce da così poco. Si chiede quando smetterà di pensare a lui come a quello che stava per pagare per fare sesso, e a se stesso come quello che stava per pagare per fare sesso nella maniera più triste. Ma in fondo i fatti sono questi, e continua a sembrargli una perdita di tempo il preoccuparsi tanto per un quasi cliente. Mangia un pezzo di torta per mandare giù questi pensieri fastidiosi, e gli si scioglie in bocca.

“È la torta più buona che abbia mai mangiato.”

“Fantastico. Dopo aver rischiato il coma diabetico, non mi sarei aspettato di meno. Non c’ero mai venuto, qui, non so perché, ma credo comincerò a farlo spesso.”

Vorrebbe chiedergli se fa così con tutti, ma non lo fa – forse perché gli verrebbe naturale aggiungere se fa così con tutti i clienti. Si sente sempre più infame perché gli sembra impossibile riuscire a pensare fuori dalle linee preconfezionate.

C’è qualcosa di Simon che lo irrita, ma non sa bene cosa, e questo lo snerva.

Si accorge che sono arrivati i caffè quando Simon finisce il suo. “Dovevo prenderti un the?”

“No, no, il caffè va benissimo, scusa, sono un po’ assente, ma il caffè dovrebbe farmi bene.”

Ne ingolla metà. Gli chiede se ha guardato qualcuno di quegli artisti di cui gli ha parlato, e Simon si illumina, certo che lo ha fatto, li ha guardati tutti, e ha l’entusiasmo della novità, quando gli parla di Schiele, e di Mucha e Caravaggio e Bosch e Botticelli, in un unico grosso discorso appiccicoso come una ragnatela, fatta di collegamenti mentali per metà oscuri. (altra novità, perché le cose, con Rick, le scoprivano assieme con una sorta di naturalezza che le rendeva già tradizione a metà del percorso. Non è una novità spiacevole.)

“Era tutto migliore dopo che me lo hai spiegato tu.”

“Eh, modestamente…”

“È ancora valido quell’invito a partecipare alle tue lezioni?”

“Certo. Ti aspetto in settimana, tanto c’è solo una scuola media a Roarton, non sarà difficile arrivare.”

“Io non scherzerei troppo, non sono uno che non mantiene le promesse. O le minacce.”

Kieren ride. “Ancora meglio.”

 

Alle dieci e mezzo di martedì mattina Simon gli scrive.

_Ho chiesto di te a scuola ma mi hanno detto che sei a casa malato. Tutto bene?_

_… sei venuto davvero._

_Te l’ho detto che mantengo le promesse._

_Lo so. Come stai?_

_Un po’ meglio, grazie._

Non aveva voglia di andare a lavorare, e non ci è andato.

_Posso venirti a trovare?_

_No, grazie._

Non è certo di volerlo mai più in casa sua.

_Okay. Verrò un altro giorno, allora, sperando tu ci sia._

Diventa una presenza costante. Si scrivono ogni tanto, perlopiù è Simon che lo fa, che continua anche quando non riceve risposta. Simon gli manda foto di quadri che gli piacciono, gli domanda quello che non capisce – a volte ha l’impressione che neppure si sforzi a cercare di capire, ma di certo non gli dispiace parlare d’arte. È piacevole, anche se in sottofondo crepita una certa inquietudine, che consiglia di mantenersi a distanza. Una parte di Kieren vuole ubbidire e l’altra no, una vuole che il dolore rimanga costante e l’altra pesta i piedi perché tutti si meritano di essere felici.

Si fa davvero trovare, di venerdì mattina, davanti a scuola e, una volta che ha scoperto che non può davvero entrare, gli dice che lo aspetterà, che si farà un giro per Roarton, che lo aspetterà al bar del loro primo appuntamento. Quando se ne va, Kieren lo osserva per una manciata di attimi, lo vede girarsi e sorridergli.

 

La sera, Amy lo assale con la furia di un genitore impiccione, pieno d’amore.

“Lo sapevo, lo sapevo, lo sapevo! Lo nascondevi, ma io sapevo che c’era qualcuno!”

“… mi scordo sempre che non è possibile andare al cesso senza che tutta Roarton lo sappia.”

Le dice che è un amico di Rick, trasferitosi a Huddersfield, che ha pensato di venire a fare un giro, che avrà visto un paio di volte. Niente di che.

“Non me la conti giusta.”

“Dai, Amy, sai che se fosse qualcosa di serio te lo direi.”

Lei arriccia le labbra in un broncio.

“Mah.”

“Mah?”

“Non lo so, sei così assente in questo periodo.”

“Non sono assente.”

“Lo sei e anche più del solito.”

“Tu sai di essere sporca di tempera?”

Amy allunga una mano verso la fronte, se la tasta con l’indice, come per cercare l’ingresso di una porta segreta. “Oh, hai ragione.”, e fa spallucce. Kieren sorride, confortato dall’immutabilità di certe piccole cose preziose. “I bambini oggi erano un sacco agitati, ma tutti, proprio, una cosa incredibile. Credo che alcuni si siano agitati per imitare gli altri – i più grandi hanno iniziato a cantare a voce alta, a battere le mani, tutti insieme come se l’avessero deciso, e alcuni dei più piccoli li hanno seguiti e altri hanno cominciato a correre e altri a piangere – quelli più timidi, che non sopportano il casino, e allora li ho messi tutti a pitturare, e alcuni hanno deciso che preferivano me al foglio bianco. E come fai a dire di no a certi faccini? Non puoi. Quello che ho potuto l’ho lavato via, ma credimi se ti dico che ho la coda non perché mi scocci portarli sciolti.”

Pensa a cosa direbbe Simon dei bambini di Amy, ed è certo che non gli piacerebbero; lui stesso non saprebbe mai come gestirli, non li capisce, piangono per niente, si esprimono in maniera incomprensibile. Almeno i suoi ragazzini sanno parlare.

“Io non so come tu faccia con quelli delle medie. È l’età peggiore, io non li soffro.”

L’eco delle sue parole ha la voce di Simon.

“E ora perché ridi?”

“No, niente…”

“Dai, Kier, non può sempre essere niente, ci sarà ben qualcosa che è qualcosa!”

“No, è che… qualcun altro, di recente, mi ha detto la stessa cosa.”

“Una persona intelligente e simpatica, immagino. La conosciamo?”

“L’amico di Rick.”

Amy arriccia le labbra, fa girare la cannuccia su se stessa. “Conosci questa persona solo di vista e ha avuto la possibilità di esprimere la tua opinione sui ragazzini delle medie?”

“Non credo ci voglia un altro grado di conoscenza per… queste cose. Gli ho solo detto che insegno e lui ci ha tenuto ad informarmi.”

Amy ha quel suo solito sorriso enorme che ama, ma che in questo momento gli sembra un’arma. “Che c’è?”

“Niente.”, cinguetta lei, infilandosi una crocchetta in bocca.

“Come niente?”

“Niente.”, e fa spallucce. “Senti, ho scaricato una decina di film di cui non ricordo nemmeno il titolo, vieni a vederne uno da me? Ho voglia di compagnia, non stiamo mai assieme.”, e arriccia di nuovo le labbra, tenendo la cannuccia sotto il naso.

“Sì, certo.”

 

Lunedì non ha voglia di lavorare.

Martedì non ha voglia di alzarsi dal letto.

Mercoledì non esce di casa.

 

Domenica si rivedono, di nuovo ad Huddersfield. Non vuole che Roarton veda Simon ancora una volta. Parlano per ore, non intensamente come un fiume – più un rivolo d’acqua dolce, discorsi calmi e piacevoli, e a volte basta il tintinnio delle tazze, il chiacchiericcio altrui.

Simon lo porta per negozi, gli compra una maglietta, un paio di scarpe. Tenta di baciarlo mentre nessuno li guarda, e Kieren lo respinge col cuore che batte nelle orecchie così forte da fargli paura.

“Scusa.”, dicono entrambi nello stesso momento, e ridono. Kieren allunga il mignolo verso il suo e lo prende.

“Mh?”

“Non lo hai mai fatto, quando tu e un altro dite una cosa nello stesso momento?”

“… si vede che stai tutto il giorno con dei bambini.”

Kieren si ferma un attimo, imbarazzato. Simon si allunga e lo bacia sulla guancia. “Sei adorabile.”

“Non –”

“Lo so, è colpa mia, scusa. Ho rovinato tutto?”

Kieren si mette un ciuffo di capelli dietro l’orecchio. (quant’è che non va dal parrucchiere?) “No, no.”

“Sicuro?”

“Sicuro.”

 

///

 

_Come ti permetti, Kieren?_

 

///

 

Giovedì sera, dopo le undici, mentre gira su internet senza meta, Simon gli manda la foto di un succhiotto, rosso scuro, sopra la clavicola. Sorride, come se ne fosse orgoglioso. Kieren lo osserva per un po’, involontariamente immagina il tipo d’uomo che potrebbe lasciargli un tale segno addosso.

_… era necessario?_

_No, ma era un bel succhiotto. Anche questa è arte. Volevo condividere._

_Che schifo._

_:P_

_Fa schifo anche se fai :P. E poi credevo che non si dovessero lasciare segni._

_Come nei film, eh? No, effettivamente di solito evito. Ma non ho nessuno per una settimana, ed era il suo compleanno._

_Che bei regali che fai._

_Te ne lascerò fare uno, quando sarà il tuo._

_Spero che sia uno di quei regali a cui accludi lo scontrino._

_No, un buono sconto_.

Continua a pensare all’uomo che è stato con lui fino a pochi minuti fa, lo immagina leggermente più grosso di Simon, più vecchio, lo immagina mentre se lo scopa e lo succhia ovunque, contento dei propri segni. Immagina Simon godere, la bocca aperta e gli occhi aperti e le gambe spalancate – no, sulle spalle dell’uomo dalle spalle larghe e le mani lisce, ma irruente, che gode dei segni rossi che gli ha lasciato sui fianchi. Simon dev’essere bellissimo mentre viene scopato, o mentre scopa. Immagina di venire baciato da lui. Ha le labbra secche, ma deve baciare benissimo. Lo immagina mentre bacia lo sconosciuto, mentre sorride prima di farlo. Chissà com’è la sua voce mentre gode, mentre chiede ancora, mentre gli chiede cosa vuole. Simon gli dà l’idea di uno che preferisca stare sopra. Lo lascerebbe fare. Lui preferisce stare sotto. Immagina le mani dello sconosciuto sotto la maglietta di Simon, le dita che gli stringono i capezzoli, che gli slacciano i pantaloni e glieli sfilano. Infila la mano dentro i suoi, si trova già eccitato. Da quando è morto Rick non è mai riuscito a toccarsi. Si abbassa le mutande fino sotto il sedere. Clicca sull’immagine del succhiotto, zooma. Si lecca le labbra, comincia a masturbarsi piano, come se fosse la prima volta che lo fa, come se non sapesse come fare. Immagina lo sconosciuto mettere Simon a quattro zampe, e d’improvviso è Simon che piega lui sul letto, che gli bacia la schiena, che lo prepara e lo fa godere come mai in vita sua. Butta la testa all’indietro, apre di più le gambe. Chiama il suo nome, piano, poco prima dell’orgasmo – per la prima volta da quando ha cominciato a fare sesso chiama il nome di qualcuno che non sia Rick. Scoppia a piangere mentre viene.

 

Non si sentono per una settimana. Simon gli scrive più volte, sempre nello stesso tono leggero, ma il sabato gli chiede cosa succede. Kieren non risponde, e dorme tutto il tempo in cui non è a scuola. Simon continua anche quando è ormai diventato un monologo.

 

_Me lo fai un ritratto, un giorno?_ , gli domanda una sera di inizio aprile, mentre Kieren si prepara la cena. Non mangia dal giorno prima.

_Perché questa domanda d’improvviso?_

_Così. Mi sono tornati in mente i disegni che hai a casa. Mi piacerebbe avere un disegno tuo tutto per me, da appendere in casa._

Ogni tanto si è immaginato l’appartamento di Simon, al quarto piano di un palazzo nuovissimo, incastrato tra due palazzi identici, piccolo, spoglio, ma ben tenuto, ordinato, pulito, ma freddo, come appena tirato fuori dall’imballaggio. Però c’è un buon odore, una scia leggermente dolce, rilassante. Simon ha addosso sempre un buon profumo di pulito.

_Un giorno, quando riprenderò a disegnare._

_Spero presto._

_Spero anche io._

Simon non domanda mai, non si impiccia mai; prende solo le briciole che Kieren gli lancia.

Non fa un ritratto dal vero da secoli – da Rick, quando ha compiuto vent’anni. Ma quello di Rick avrebbe potuto farlo ad occhi chiusi, perché le sue linee erano scolpite ovunque posasse gli occhi; con Simon sta attento ad ogni particolare, come la luce accarezza la pelle, alla forma che prendono le dita quando se le passa tra i capelli, la curva dei denti sulle labbra.

Disegna il suo secondo ritratto a memoria, si impegna di più rispetto al primo. Ne è abbastanza soddisfatto, e lo mette via assieme all’altro.

Sta commettendo l’ennesimo tradimento?

 

///

 

Il tempo smette di essere continuo, fluido. Va a scatti, la pellicola salta e va più lenta o più veloce. Salta intere scene. Ci sono giorni che non ricorda, in cui non sa cosa fa. Non sa se sono giorni in cui si è divertito o quelli in cui ha dormito. Non va al lavoro tutti i giorni, inventa malattie, prende giorni di permesso. Non esce di casa spesso. Un venerdì sera incontra Amy a metà tra la scuola e casa sua lei gli chiede scusa, stava proprio per chiamarlo, ma Philip vuole assolutamente vederla.

“… Philip?”, ripete, offeso. Non ricorda nessuno con quel nome – o, almeno, nessuno di importante per loro. E quindi perché Amy sceglie uno sconosciuto, piuttosto che Kieren?

“Sì, sai, stiamo insieme da così poco – ma mi farò perdonare, sabato prossimo, giuro, ti faccio la mia specialissima torta di mele, è un sacco che non ti faccio la mia specialissima torta di mele, vero?”

“… cosa?”

“La mia specialissima torta di mele?”

“Hai il ragazzo?”

“Sì, da un paio di mesi.”

“… perché non me lo hai detto?”

“Non l’ho fatto?”

“Non che io ricordi.”

“Sono abbastanza certa di sì. Ti ho anche fatto vedere la collana che mi ha regalato.”

Le guarda il collo, e ora ricorda la collana. Non l’ha mai ascoltata, in questi mesi?

Incerta, imbarazzata dal silenzio, Amy gli dà un bacio sulla guancia, gli stringe il braccio e gli dice che deve proprio scappare, ma giuragiuragiura che si farà perdonare.

La guarda andare via con un senso di vuoto che gli si apre a partire dalla pancia.

Cos’ha fatto, da quando è morto Rick? Quando ha cominciato ad essere così? Perché non si ricorda dello strappo? Ci deve essere stato, perché non riesce a ricostruirlo?

 

Ad un certo punto smette di provarci, quando perde il lavoro – la preside, un’amica di sua madre, che lo ha visto crescere mentre giocava coi suoi figli e che ora lo chiama per nome con la voce di chi non lo ha mai visto prima, dice che è solo una sospensione, fino a quando non starà meglio. E poi ormai è praticamente maggio, ha tutta l’estate davanti per riprendersi, ed è sicura che a settembre lavorerà ancora meglio. Lo aspettano tutti, ci contano.

Il primo a saperlo è Simon, non Amy.

Comincia a dormire durante il giorno, a vagare per casa durante le ore più buie. Mangia quando se lo ricorda.

Il telefono squilla spesso, risponde ogni tanto. Va tutto bene, dice con voce finta, incolore alle proprie orecchie.

Amy si è fatta la copia delle chiavi di casa sua quando ci è tornato dopo la morte di Rick. Gli faceva trovare da mangiare, piccoli regalini dalla carta chiassosa. Il suo appartamento odorava di biscotti quando passava lei. Adesso sente lo stesso odore quando lo viene a trovare. Ci sono volte in cui si siedono sul letto, chiacchierano, guardano un film. Ci sono delle volte che non riesce neppure a stare dritto con la schiena.

Si rende conto che lo strappo non c’è stato, che è stato un lungo scivolare che non si è mai bloccato; si è fermato, ha preso delle pause, ma non ha mai smesso.

 

“Ho incontrato Simon, è preoccupato per te. È anche andato a scuola a chiedere che fine hai fatto.”

“… davvero?”

“Davvero. È qua sotto, non sa cosa fare. Che bel ragazzo.”

Ha una voce ritrovabile solo nelle madri.

“Mh.”

“L’ho riconosciuto per via del maglione.”, ridacchia, “Avevano detto che era uno straniero dai maglioni brutti, ma non credevo così tanto. Kier, vuoi che lo faccia salire?”

“… non lo so.”

Amy, sdraiata dietro di lui, lo abbraccia. “Posso decidere io per te?”

Kieren annuisce, sollevato.

Amy se ne va quando arriva Simon, dopo averlo accolto con tutte le feste che si convengono. Kieren, quando lo sente piegarsi dietro di lui, si volta per aggrapparsi al suo collo.

 

Amy e Simon si alternano, nel prendersi cura di lui, e Kieren si sente sprofondare. Perché si lascia accadere tutto questo?

 

///

 

Sa che è Simon che sta entrando, perché solo lui fa ancora fatica ad aprire la porta. Il suo peso dietro di lui lo conforta. Un suo braccio lo stringe per la vita.

“Buongiorno.”, gli mormora all’orecchio. “Porto cupcake e dvd.”

Mugugna. “Non ho fame.”

“Puoi mangiarle un altro giorno, non c’è problema.”

Gli si avvicina di più, fa aderire il petto alla schiena. “Ho conosciuto uno che lavora in un’agenzia di viaggi piuttosto grossa. Ha detto che può farmi degli sconti enormi. Ci facciamo un viaggio, quest’estate? Uno bello lungo. Voglio andare in Danimarca. Ci facciamo un paio di settimane in Danimarca?”

_Ho conosciuto uno_. Significa che ha succhiato l’uccello ad uno.

“La smetti di parlare del tuo lavoro? Mi fa infuriare.”

“… non stavo parlando del mio lavoro.”

“Parlavi di uno che hai conosciuto al lavoro.”

“Non è la stessa cosa, Kieren.”

“Per me sì.”

“Non mi sembrava ti avesse mai dato fastidio quello che faccio. Ci siamo conosciuti così, non è un segreto. Non capisco.”

Non capisce neppure lui, ma sa solo che lo irrita da sempre, e sente di starsi riempiendo fino all’orlo di quell’irritazione che lo fa vergognare. Sbuffa dal naso, drizza la schiena come se potesse così allargarla come un muro.

“Kier?”

“Non chiamarmi Kier.”

Simon sospira, gli si arrampica addosso e gli deposita un bacio sul collo. “Non ne parlerò più.”

Ma non gli basta. L’irritazione non accenna a scomparire. _È così che ci siamo conosciuti_. Non c’è bisogno di ricordarlo, come se fosse normale, come camminare nel parco.

Pensa per l’ennesima volta che non lo avrebbe mai conosciuto se Rick fosse ancora vivo. Non si sarebbe ridotto allo squallore di dover pagare qualcuno per fare sesso – e neppure solo quello, fare sesso con uno vestito come Rick. Si odia ancora una volta, ancora di più. Pensa a se stesso come al verme più squallido.

“Kieren?”

Non gli risponde. Simon lo innervosisce, tutto in lui lo fa, dalla sua voce alla sua sola presenza fisica. Il modo in cui pronuncia il suo nome, come se lo conoscesse davvero. Lo odia, ma non vuole che se ne vada. È debole come un neonato, come un vigliacco. Si piega su se stesso, con la nausea.

“Voglio Rick.”, pronuncia con egoismo infantile, ferendosi con la sua stessa richiesta.

Simon si limita a continuare a baciargli il collo, come se potesse estrarre il veleno con la lingua. Kieren lo scosta malamente col braccio. “Voglio Rick.”, ripete.

Simon rimane muto, immobile. Lo odia. Perché non dice niente?

“Voglio Rick.”

“Kieren, non –”

E ora perché parla? Cosa vuole dirgli, che Rick non può venire, che non può portarglielo? Perché cazzo parla?

“ _Kieren non_ cosa? Lo so che è morto, lo so benissimo, cazzo, si è ammazzato per colpa mia.”

Spalanca così tanto le palpebre che ha paura che gli occhi rotolino via. Si alza di scatto, isterico ed elettrico.

“Si è ammazzato per colpa mia, perché non ero abbastanza, perché mi sono affidato troppo a lui, perché non sembravo abbastanza forte perché potessi aiutarlo a reggere il peso! È colpa mia, non gli ho dimostrato abbastanza perché potesse appoggiarsi su di me – perché è così che funzionano le relazioni, ci si appoggia l’uno all’altro, non doveva fare tutto da solo, ma se ha deciso di fare così significa che non andavo bene, che non ero abbastanza, che da solo non ce l’avrebbe fatta per colpa mia –”

Gli manca il fiato, le parole lo soffocano, gli crollano addosso come pietre, come uncini che si appendono alla sua pelle e la squarciano, non ha più pelle, è un ammasso di sangue e nervi e dolore sotto forma di schegge di vetro.

Simon, per l’ennesima volta, si differenzia da Rick perché tace, non tenta di riempire il silenzio con le parole, non lo stringe accarezzandolo con parole dolci, lievi, zuccherini colorati da sciogliere sulla lingua; Simon gli sta accanto, immobile e non ha la reazione che vorrebbe, perché si sente ignorato – ma poi si chiede quale reazione vorrebbe, perché se Simon lo abbracciasse lo irriterebbe, ma in fondo lo irrita anche così. Sa altrettanto bene che non servirebbe nulla e che lo caccerebbe in ogni caso.

“Perché non mi ha mai detto nulla? Perché non è venuto da me e – potevamo parlarne, so che parlare non risolve tutto, non risolve un cazzo, ma –”

“Perché si è ammazzato?”

Una goccia che cade nel lago, cerchi concentrici che non smetteranno mai di vibrare.

“Perché suo padre lo aveva scoperto –” un verso acuto, strozzato, “ci aveva scoperti e ha detto che lo disconosceva come figlio perché non poteva avere per figlio un finocchio – me lo ha detto al funerale, mentre piangeva e si scusava e io non – non ricordo se l’ho odiato o se l’ho scusato ma adesso lo odio così tanto –”

È un dolore bagnato e lancinante quello che lo passa da parte a parte, lo apre e lo espone, ne sente ogni sillaba e ogni secondo e ogni ago come se gli avessero tolto la pelle – non è il dolore che ha sempre sentito, asciutto e asettico, che gli si attaccava al corpo impedendogli di respirare, bloccando tutto in gola, sotto le unghie. Urla e urla e urla, tutto nella stanza trema, lui trema, sta per esplodere, il suo corpo non riesce a contenere tutto, erutterà come un vulcano e distruggerà tutto – ed è forse quello che vuole, vuole prendere ogni oggetto a disposizione e spaccarlo e rotolarsi nei cocci, ferirsi ed esaurirsi fino a non avere più sangue e non essere più niente, vuole continuare a gridare fino a spaccarsi la gola, vuole prende a pugni Simon perché odia anche lui, perché è lui che lo sta facendo sentire così, è lui che ha riportato a galla tutto. Avrebbe potuto continuare a vivere col proprio dolore muto, ma questo è una cascata, è colla appiccicosa, miele che sporca ovunque, fango che lo soffoca. Si rende conto adesso che non è Simon ad irritarlo, è tutto quello che rappresenta; i suoi errori, la sua debolezza, la sua incapacità di rimanere fedele a Rick, di celebrarne il ricordo.

“E odio Rick” si alza in piedi, non riesce a stare seduto, “perché poteva venire da me, perché potevamo pensarci assieme, perché ha fatto tutto da solo –”

Sta esplodendo, sta esplodendo davvero, tutto attorno a lui si sta distruggendo, e non può farci niente, e non vuole neppure, vuole che tutta si riduca in pezzi così da poterlo ricostruire da capo.

Dal suo corpo (non solo dalla bocca, ma da ogni centimetro, ogni cellula) esce un lungo suono gutturale, e cade a terra, si affloscia privo di ossa e privo di vita, scorticato. Piange così forte che gli fa male tutto.

“Lo amavo così tanto. Lo amo così tanto.”

“Lo so.”

“E sono arrabbiato, e sono furioso, e lo amo – non ha senso, tutto questo non ha senso…”

“Lo so.”

Simon non ha sagge parole di conforto, è perso quanto lui. Niente va come dovrebbe andare.

“Va bene così.”, soffia Simon con la voce un po’ più leggera, come se potesse ferirlo. Gli si avvicina, sente la sua presenza più fisica al fianco. “Non va tutto bene, è ovvio che non va tutto bene. Ma va bene così, per ora.”

Non ha senso.

“Ero andato al centro di salute mentale, il giorno che ti ho chiamato la prima volta.”, gli dice, quando riesce a riprendere fiato senza singhiozzare. “Ci sono andato ma non sono riuscito a far niente. Sono rimasto lì seduto per un po’, senza neppure il coraggio di chiedere informazioni. Me ne sono andato e non so perché. Se mi vergognavo, o se avevo paura, o se non volevo essere aiutato. Non penso di meritare aiuto. Se fossi una persona migliore Rick sarebbe venuto da me. Non mi merito di essere aiutato, di stare bene. Non lo merito assolutamente. Non merito niente”

È una consapevolezza che lo spezza in due, che lo fa piangere di nuovo. Non lo aveva mai detto ad alta voce, come il resto. Quando passa attraverso i denti diventa tutto così appuntito, così doloroso. La gola è così secca, gli fa così male. Mille spade lo attraversano, mille forbici tagliano i fili e le cuciture che finora lo tenevano in piedi. Non si rialzerà mai più. Non ha più lacrime, si è seccato come una radice. Se lo taglieranno troveranno solo dolore in forma di proiettile, ma niente lacrime, niente sangue. È tutto all’esterno.

“Ti accompagno io.”

“Cosa?”

“Al centro.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ti serve e te lo meriti.”

“No che non lo merito.”

“Io mi merito di avere un ragazzo che sta bene. Va bene così?”

“Non sono il tuo ragazzo.”

“Ero sicuro di sì.”

“No.”

“Allora mi merito di corteggiare fino all’esasperazione un ragazzo che sta bene.”

“Non è questo il punto.”

“Lo so, ma non so come altro portela.”

“Non mi meriti. Non è giusto.”

“Non sta a te deciderlo, sono un adulto, so pensare per me.”

“Non è vero.”

“È vero. Ti ho visto al peggio, ti sto vedendo ora, e non sono scappato.”

“Perché sei pazzo. Sei uno che fa sesso con estranei per soldi.”

“Quindi sono qualificato per starti vicino.”

“Sei solo uno che non capisce niente.”

“Ancora meglio. Kieren, non potrai dirmi nulla per farmi scappare. Non ora. Non per queste stronzate.”

“Non mi meriti.”

A questo punto Simon lo abbraccia, e lo comprende in uno spazio pulito, che assaggia solo per un secondo, e il suo calore lo fa piangere di nuovo.

“Permettiti di farti curare, poi ne parliamo.”

“Non voglio.”

“Lo so, lo so.”

 

///

 

Ci mettono tre mesi, ma alle porte di dicembre Kieren suda per il nervoso e per il riscaldamento troppo alto sulla stessa sedia che ha occupato a febbraio. Simon gli è accanto solo perché glielo ha chiesto lui; si era seduto ad un paio di sedie di distanza, e si è avvicinato quando Kieren lo ha guardato. Gli stringe la mano solo quando glielo permette, e non lo aspetta seduto quando entra, ma in piedi accanto alla porta. Quando esce e lo vede lì, col sorriso, si commuove profondamente, e lo abbraccia forte.

 

///

 

“Puoi respirare, sai, non rischia di venire mosso, il ritratto, se ti muovi di un millimetro.”

“Effettivamente non posso darti torto.”

Kieren ridacchia, si mette davanti agli occhi la matita per le prime proporzioni. È fine aprile, una giornata di sole, e sono in uno dei parchi di Huddersfield, una tavola da picnic sotto il sedere e panini per un esercito tutt’attorno, per essere sicuro che Kieren mangi. Simon tende a non girare troppo intorno alle cose, ora che sa che può chiedere, ora che ha deciso che è suo compito prendersi cura di lui. Kieren non approva, e ancora litigano, perché non è giusto, ma Simon si conferma, ogni volta, la persona più testarda che conosca.

Cancella un errore, ne cancella due, sistema le proporzioni, passa trenta secondi a misurargli il naso, la distanza tra gli occhi. Ritrae un sorriso che non ha adesso ma che gli ha visto addosso più volte. In tre ore prende tre pause per bere, nonostante Simon insisti per farlo mangiare, ma non vuole sentire ragioni, non mangia mentre lavora. Cancella, disegna, cancella, cancella, cancella. Non gli piacciono la piega attorno alle labbra, l’ombra sul pomo d’Adamo e quelle sulla maglietta, (che non ha una fantasia orrenda come quelle dei suoi maglioni, per fortuna, o l’avrebbe ritratto nudo) la luce sui capelli. Il sorriso rimane quello, e anche gli occhi, la punta del naso; cambia tutta l’architettura attorno, in dettagli minimi. Inspira forte l’aria pulita, la luce dolce.

“Ti ho fatto altri due ritratti, sai.”, gli dice, dopo un silenzio infinito. Simon sorride nello stesso modo in cui lo sta disegnando.

“Quando?”

“Uno al nostro primo appuntamento, e uno quando mi hai chiesto se mai te ne avrei fatto uno.”

“Posso vederli?”

Kieren sorride, e per una volta non gli fa male. È ancora senza lavoro (ma ci tornerà con l’anno nuovo, ha già promesso) si fa mantenere da Simon e dai suoi genitori, il conto delle giornate buone è ancora lontano dall’essere un numero sano, ma piano piano ci sta arrivando. Rick sta diventando un ricordo amato, la sua presenza costante sta sparendo – questo lo terrorizza, ma al contempo sa che va bene. Sta andando bene.

“Certo.”


End file.
